Samopomoc uczniowska
by M3n747
Summary: Możecie liczyć na przyjaciół pomogą wam. Na przykład tak...


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Samopomoc uczniowska **

Shinji nie mógł usiedzieć na swoim miejscu. Miał wrażenie, jakby cały świat zmówił się przeciwko niemu. Choćby nauczyciel, który znowu mówił o Drugim Uderzeniu.

– Piętnaście lat temu… olbrzymi meteoryt… uderzył w Antarktydę… – nauczyciel mówił dziwnie powoli, choć może tak się tylko Shinjiłemu wydawało. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się dziać powoli. Powolne szuranie butów o podłogę. Powolne bębnienie palcami w ławki. Powolne szepty znudzonych uczniów. Powolne cykanie cykad za oknem. Powolne tykanie ściennego zegara.

Shinji nie ufał temu zegarowi. Sekundnik przesuwał się powoli, jakby nagle przestało mu zależeć. Jedno tyknięcie trwało dłużej niż powinno, zdecydowanie dłużej. I było za głośne. I do tego jeszcze ten nauczyciel – nie dość, że się zwyczajnie powtarza, to jeszcze mówi powoli, tym bardziej Shinjiłego nudząc. Słowa nauczyciela zdawały się być niemalże fizycznym obiektem, powoli szybującym w powietrzu, drgającym, wibrującym i błękitno-dziwacznym.

Shinji obejrzał się. Rei siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. Asuka szeptem plotkowała o czymś z Hikari. Touji dłubał w nosie. Kensuke filmował własny kark. Powoli. Strasznie powoli.

Czas się ślimaczył, to pewne. Ale czemu? Lekcja była nudna, fakt, ale nie bardziej niż zwykle. Czyżby nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po ostatniej walce? Wszak zdrowo wtedy oberwał… Ale nie, już raz bardziej mu się dostało w walce z Aniołem, więc to nie to… Czyli chyba jednak…

„Kurde" – pomyślał Shinji. – „Przeholowałem. Zbyt długo dałem sobie na wstrzymanie."

Westchnął. Powoli.

„Nie ma rady, chyba muszę poprosić Toujiłego i Kensuke o pomoc…"

Obejrzał się powoli. Rei nie poruszyła się nawet odrobinkę. Asuka mądrze kiwała głową, przytakując przyjaciółce. Touji tłumił ziewnięcie. Kensuke filmował muchę na suficie. Pooowoooli.

Ponownie spojrzał na Rei. Powoli westchnął. Żal mu było dziewczyny… Niezbyt ją rozumiał, ale potrafiła być miła. Do tego ładna, zgrabna… Westchnął ponownie. Czasem sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć – o sobie, o innych… Przerastało go to. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu w odczuwaniu żalu.

Mimo starań ściennego zegara zadzwonił wreszcie dzwonek, obwieszczając koniec lekcji. Uczniowie poderwali się z miejsc, kierując się do wyjścia. Powoli, acz jakby nieco mniej. Widać znudzenie lekcją też miało swój wpływ na stan Trzeciego Dziecka.

– Touji… – Shinji zawołał kolegę niepewnym głosem. Trochę mu się kręciło w głowie, więc na wszelki wypadek przytrzymał się krzesła.

– Co jest, Shinji? – odparł zagadnięty. – Cosik blado wyglądasz, na pewno wszystko w porządeczku?

– No właśnie niezbyt. – Shinjiłego zaczęła boleć głowa. – Znowu to samo. Wszystko zwalnia.

– No to masz problemik, stary! – Touji współczująco poklepał Shinjiłego po ramieniu.

– Daj spokój, Touji! Wiesz doskonale, że możesz mi pomóc!

– A ty wiesz doskonale, jak sprawy stoją. Co nie, Kensuke?

– Hmm? Ach, tak. – Kensuke oderwał się od swojej kamery. – No pewnie, nasz drogi Ikari-sensei doskonale zna koniunkturę. Racja, Shinji? – Kensuke wyszczerzył zęby.

Shinji westchnął.

– Jesteście okropni. Podłe gadziny z was.

– Prawa rynku, stary. – Touji zrobił mądrą minę. – Byznes ys byznes, dobrze gadam?

– Jak to, że dwa a dwa to cztery. – pokiwał głową Kensuke.

Shinji pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Wiedział że do tego dojdzie i niewiele mógł na to poradzić. A chciałby.

– Okej, niech wam będzie. Ale nie umniejsza to faktu, że świnie jesteście.

– Wiemy! – zakrzyknęli obaj koledzy Shinjiłego, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. – Wiesz, czego chcemy, a my wiemy, czego ty chcesz. Może być?

– Może. – niechętnie powiedział Shinji, po czym skierował się ku wyjściu z klasy. Kensuke i Touji ruszyli za nim, niczym cień-profesjonalista.

Przeszli chyba z pół długości korytarza, nim ją dostrzegli, zmierzającą powoli ku głównemu wejściu do szkoły.

– Ayanami! – zawołał Shinji. Poczucie zwalniania otaczającego świata nieco się wzmogło. Miał wrażenie, że istnieje za szybą, że wszystkie bodźce dochodzą do niego poprzez bąbel gumowego szkła.

– Tak? – Rei odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na trójkę chłopaków.

– Eee… miałbym do ciebie prośbę… Ayanami. – Shinji potrząsnął z lekka głową. Usiłował się skupić.

– Tak?

– Czy mogłabyś… nooo… wpaść do mnie na chatę… na chwilkę? Teraz…?

– Tak. – beznamiętne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu odwróciło się od młodego pilota. Rei powoli ruszyła przed siebie, jakby cała ta rozmowa nie miała miejsca. Chłopaki podążyli za nią.

Jakiś czas później całą czwórką stanęli pod drzwiami apartamentu Misato. Powoli.

– No dawaj, Shinji, co tak stoisz? Otwieraj! – przynaglił kolegę Touji.

– Czekaj, czekaj… klucz tylko znajdę. Cholercia…

Shinji wydobył klucz z kieszeni, lecz ten wyślizgnął mu się z niezbyt pewnego chwytu. Powoli zaczął spadać w dół, niespiesznie przecinając powietrze. Shinji wyciągnął rękę i chwycił klucz, nim ten upadł na ziemię. Otworzył drzwi. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Powoli.

Wyczerpany opadł na kanapę. Chwycił walające się w pobliżu lusterko, przejrzał się. Wyglądał kiepsko. Odłożył zwierciadło na stół.

– No to gdzie byśmy mogli? – spytał Kensuke, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. – U ciebie?

– Może być u mnie. – szepnął Shinji. Czuł, jakby głowę wypełniała mu woda pod olbrzymim ciśnieniem. – Macie jakąś godzinę, zanim Asuka wróci od Hikari a Misato z NERVłu.

– No to nie marnujmy czasu. – Touji chwycił Rei za łokieć, delikatnie, acz stanowczo. Drugą ręką otworzył drzwi do pokoju Shinjiłego i wprowadził dziewczynę do środka, przestępując próg chwilkę po niej. Kensuke z błyszczącymi z przejęcia oczami podążał tuż za nim.

– O rany, Touji! – powiedział podekscytowanym głosem, tuląc kamerę i paląc się do środka pokoju. – Ale fart! Cała godzina!

– Hej! – zawołał za nim Shinji z wyrzutem w głosie. – Chwileczkę!

– Heh, no tak, zapomniałbym. – wyszczerzył się przepraszająco Kensuke, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Następnie otworzył obudowę kamery i wyjął ze środka drobną paczuszkę. – Trzymaj! – rzucił ją Shinjiłemu, po czym zniknął w pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

„Dupki. Biedna Rei…" – pomyślał Shinji, obracając paczuszkę w palcach.

Otworzył ją drżącymi rękami. Tak, to właśnie było to, czego potrzebował.

Ze słabym uśmiechem wysypał na lustro odrobinę białego proszku.

**Koniec**

Skończone : 11.06.2004 o 00:26  
Ostatnia poprawka : 21.08.2004 o 22:54  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
